Pride and Prejudice the next daughter
by Kuroseishin
Summary: Written for an english class, haha. A new bachelor has arrived in town, and Mrs. Bennet's out to get her remaining daughters married. But who will take a shine to this eccentric new man? Complete or as complete as it's going to get


Ok... I'm not really a fanfiction writer, but I am very much a fanfiction READER. But I was forced, yes FORCED, to write this one for my english class. And I got an A on it, so I decided I might as well post it D

I really don't like Pride and Prejudice. xD But anyway, here ya go. Everyone but Mr. Avery belongs to Jane Austen. Avery is mine -nodnod- This takes place directly after the events in Pride and Prejudice.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Bennet, ecstatic over her recent marriage of three of her five daughters, was now thoroughly convinced that the other two should be married off with little trouble at all, and she spent the next several months sending Mr. Bennet chasing after every bachelor who happened into Longbourn. One of these visits on an April morning was to a Mr. Avery, who kindly invited him into his living room. Not that the room was unfamiliar, of course, for he was taking temporary residence at Netherfield Park. After the usual formalities, Mr. Bennet inquired as to whether he planned to stay there, to which he replied that he would reside a few months before returning to London, where he managed a winery on his elder brother's estate. This was as far as the conversation progressed, however, for he then excused himself on the business of a previous appointment.

Once at home, Mrs. Bennet immediately began to interrogate him, while Kitty lingered nearby. Elizabeth, having returned for a visit, was playing upon the piano, as Lady Catherine had condescended to instructing her whenever given the opportunity, since if she couldn't have the ideal wife for her nephew, she would at least work Elizabeth into an acceptable one, and Elizabeth occasionally practiced what she was taught to uphold their fragile truce. Whatever could be done to keep Lady Catherine from interfering with her affairs, her family, her marriage, and her poultry was absolutely necessary. She listened with a casual interest as her father recited verbatim what Mr. Avery had told him, and repeated it several times to his wife's persistent questioning, but regardless of what Mr. Bennet actually said, all Mrs. Bennet heard was that Mr. Avery would be staying, indeed, forever, that he was wealthy, and that one of her daughters would, at last, be living nearby.

Only a few short days later, a letter arrived for the Bennets, inviting them to dine at Netherfield on Tuesday evening. Kitty, though delighted, attempted to maintain an appearance of calmness on the ride over. When the coach pulled up, she nearly leapt out and was at the door at an instant before being admitted by a maid, who informed them that there had been some poor weather yesterday, and Mr. Avery would be late. They were already seated when he arrived; a short, youthful man wearing a tattered grey coat with his hair disheveled, but he didn't seem to mind in the least and immediately sat down with them. Once acquainted with the family, he turned to the girls with a disarming smile.

"Ah, the Miss Bennets. I have heard of you from my friend, Colonel Forster. I was an officer in his regiment for a short time." Mary was unimpressed, but Kitty beamed to him. "I rather disliked the company though. Not him, of course, but the men present in the ranks." Kitty's smile fell, and she became much more intrigued by the meal. Mary still seemed uninterested. After several moments of awkward silence, Mr. Avery cleared his throat and glanced at Kitty. "Do you read, Kitty" She shook her head and began to desire to be out of his presence. Mary's eyes finally acknowledged him, and she spoke in a monotone voice that she intended to be interesting.

"I read, Mr. Avery," but the gentlemen's eyes were still focused on Kitty. Mrs. Bennet could see that she was losing a potential husband, and quickly tried to recapture his attention by mentioning a ball that was to be held in a month's time.

"I rather dislike balls," He spoke while gazing dully at the ceiling. "Simply an excuse to court young men into marital follies and foolishness. I think I will take my leave of you, I'm rather tired." With that he stood up and vanished out of the room. For a moment, the Bennets were mortified, then Mrs. Bennet huffed indigently.

"Well… what a horrid man!"

The Bennets were quick to return to their home, convinced that Mr. Avery was the most unusual and disdainful man they had ever met. Mary however, had taken him to be rather amiable.

--------------------------------------------

I WILL NEVER CONTINUE THIS! XO However, if anyone want to continue it, by all means go ahead.


End file.
